The Guardian
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: COMPLETE! Part of trilogy. AU. ...darkness. Darkness beating faster and faster, pulsing through his soul and piercing his every thought. It hurt. It hurt so badly. The pain felt like it was consuming him, inside and out. But a little voice in the back of his head said it was for a purpose, to make him pure. That word. Pure. It gave him something to cling onto into the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Third part of a trilogy! If you haven't read The Phantom's Keeper or The Keeper's Phantom, I highly suggest reading those parts first before delving into the final part of the trilogy. A reminder that this is an AU story, meaning that the characters might be OOC at times, but it's an author's universe. I'm not perfect, and I make mistakes. But I truly hope you guys enjoy this story. I don't own DP. **

_I don't need Clockwork's help. _

_I don't need Ryan's help. _

_I don't need anyone's help. _

Sam kept repeating those words inside her head as she trudged through the now pouring rain. She would find her ghost essence, whatever that was, by herself. With Danny's help. She began to breathe heavily, and she looked at the cocoon she was holding. It was now glowing a vibrant green, just like his eyes. Sam sighed and tried shaking some excess water out of her hair. It wasn't quite working.

"Isn't there any dang shelter around here?!" she growled to no one in particular. The sky cracked and thundered, and Sam was getting very, very agitated. She kicked at a rock, and nearly stumbled on it at the same moment. She bit her lip and refrained from swearing. Dark clouds began to swarm above her head, and the sky became very, very dark. From the shadows shone a very bright light. It pierced through the darkness, and it almost seemed like there was hope. Sam took this opportunity. She ran towards the light.

* * *

The light led to a small cave. Sam smiled in tired relief and immediately set Danny down. He was pretty heavy. The rain poured outside, and Sam was so thankful she was finally dry. Her clothes, however, were completely soaked. She shivered and wish she had some dry clothes. Her violet eyes trailed over to Danny. She wondered...

Could he still... Hear her? Telepathically? Clockwork- she cringed at his name- Clockwork said that Danny was apparently going insane in the cocoon. But she could still try.

_Danny_?

* * *

Darkness. Darkness beating faster and faster, pulsing through his soul and piercing his every thought. It hurt. It hurt so badly. The pain felt like it was consuming him, inside and out. But a little voice in the back of his head said it was for a purpose, to make him pure. That word. Pure. It gave him something to cling onto into the darkness.

_Danny? _

That voice... It was like a soothing melody. He couldn't tell if it was a memory or a hallucination.

But it gave him hope, and he wanted to try to speak to it. He tried to remember how to speak... How to communicate. His forming lips attempted to create vowels, words, but nothing came out. He screamed in frustration, and he shook violently as he remained in a fetal position.

_Pure. _

_Pure._

_I will be pure. _

Was that... His voice? Speaking to this heavenly hallucination inside his mind? He didn't know. His thoughts continued to drift through an endless sea of darkness...

He wanted to escape the darkness.

A voice said he would escape. Someway. Somehow.

He was content with that answer, and he fell into a troubling sleep.

**Next update will be tomorrow. :) Leave a kind review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DP!**

"Lang, I haven't seen you in a long, long time. I- wait. What's that on your wrist...?"

Vlad and Lang were about a foot away from each other. In Vlad's arms was a tiny orange kitten that belonged to Samantha. Lang glanced momentarily at its wrist. On his wrist was a device that Technus helped him create from scratch before Lang got so fed up that it outright left and didn't say a word. Lang smiled temporarily at that memory. It wasn't that bad working with the technological ghost, but he got very annoying very fast.

"Oh, that's a device that me and Te- I created for monitoring ghosts. The device turns invisible, and it's completely silent." it explained. Vlad's eyes widened in interest.

"Say, would you mind if I... Borrowed that?" Vlad asked slowly. Lang raised an eyebrow.

"What interest is this object to you?" it asked. Vlad smiled.

"I need to track a betrayer down," he said mysteriously. Lang cast him a wicked grin. With its slender fingers it petted RJJ.

"I need something in exchange. I don't require human money, nor fame or wealth. What do you have to offer?" it asked. Vlad smirked at that obviously silly question. He leaned over and whispered softly into Lang's ear what he was going to offer. Lang's eyes grew wide and it nodded.

"We have a deal. You bring me Samantha so I can feast on her, and I give you the device so you can track down your betrayer," it agreed. It handed Vlad the device and Vlad quickly slipped in on. It vibrated on him, and suddenly a angelic voice filled his head.

'_Hello master. What would you like me to locate today?' _

Vlad looked at Lang in astonishment.

"Is that... An angelic essence you have trapped in there?" he asked slowly. Lang smiled wickedly.

"It was rather difficult, but extracting the essence from the angel's body wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. She was such a beautiful angel... But every cause is worth the sacrifice."

Vlad looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Out of curiosity, could you transfer the angelic essence to any halfling if wanted earlier than the insanity process allows?" he asked. Lang thought for a second, but then nodded.

"I suppose so. Why?" it asked. Vlad shrugged.

"Just a thought..." he said out loud.

_Perhaps if I find Samantha, Daniel will be there to follow. And he was near the point of insanity the last I saw of them... _

_Perhaps I need to push him the rest of the way to his insanity. _

**Thanks for 11 reviews! Next update will be Thursday. I love reading each and every one of your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DP!**

It was still pouring insanely hard were Clockwork and Ryan were now standing awkwardly five feet apart from each other. Clockwork kept his gaze steadily on the puddle in front of him. Why had he broken down so suddenly in front of Ryan? He had kept his cool for a good thousand years- why now did it have to break?

_Maybe it's because you finally needed to let it out_, said a little voice in the back of his head. Clockwork shook his head. He didn't need to show any emotion. He didn't need any emotion. The gentle voice continued to prod him though.

_If you didn't need emotion, then why did you grow so attached to Sam as a daughter_? said the voice. Clockwork snarled. He didn't want the voice to be right. His human self-

His breath caught in the back of his throat. What he said to Sam about halfling turning into angels was true. But Clockwork was the last halfling to become a full ghost before the argument, before the death of the host of the angels. His focus became blurred as he stared into the puddle, remembering bits and pieces of what happened...

* * *

_It was storming in the ghost zone. Clockwork was in his fourth year of searching for an obsession, to possibly delay his terrible fate of going insane. He had been searching for Melinda. She was absolutely nowhere to be found. Angels had still roamed the ghost zone that year, holding friendships with ghosts and sometimes even held relationships with them. Clockwork had just began to start his training as an observant. (Apparently Melinda had hinted at the Observants that the new halfling should be trained as soon as possible, and then she left the rest up to the Observants themselves.) He was holding a large stack of books and couldn't necessarily see where he was going. He was going to be late for a very important lesson. Zooming faster and faster, he didn't notice he was about to ram into an angel. _

_Books went flying every where. Clockwork was about to yell at what he thought was a ghost, but his mouth dropped when he saw the angel in front of him. Angels were considered heroes, stuff made out of legends. It was a real honor to meet one. Clockwork's cheeks colored a slight pink. _

_"I'm- I'm so sorry!" He stammered nervously. The female standing before him only chuckled. _

_"It's alright halfling. It's not your fault." She reached out and ruffled his long white skater hair growing atop of his head. She brushed it aside to see his eyes and gasped slightly. _

_"You- you have the scar!" she whispered in fear. Clockwork raised an eyebrow but then realized she was probably referring to the lightening bolt. He just thought that came when he became a halfling. _

_"It's just a scar I got when I became a halfling. No big deal." he said casually. The angel shook her head. _

_"That's... The mark of betrayal. Either you or someone very close will betray you, or you will betray them. Keep that mark hidden for your own safety. I suggest getting a cloak with a hood on it." She glanced at the blue ghost. "Violet seems your color."_

_Without another word the angel left. Clockwork scrambled to grab his books and then continued promptly to class. Mark of betrayal... What could that mean? _

* * *

Focusing back to the present, Clockwork stared at his reflection in the puddle. With a smirk he realized he did follow the angels advice about the cloak. But he knew now with a sinking feeling who betrayed him.

Samantha. The betrayer.

**Thanks for your kind reviews! Next update tomorrow. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DP.**

The beat of his own chest was the only thing he heard. Danny had awoken from his troubling sleep, only to enter an even worse reality. He tried to remember where he was exactly.

That's when he heard sobbing.

His senses had grown quite acute while being in the cocoon. He knew that it was outside of his dark world, but a tiny voice in his head suggested that this sobbing was sad. He didn't want the sobbing person to be sad. But what could he do? Surrounded by darkness, no way of hope... But something said he could.

A warmth began to fill his body. Danny began to scream in terror. Warmth hurt- he was used to being freezing because of his ice powers. Terror clawed at the edge of his mind. He didn't like the warmth.

The warmth seeped through his veins and made him glow. He snapped his eyes shut. It had been a while since Danny had seen light. It hurt him. The light, however, became a small angelic essence. It left him as soon as it came.

The sobbing stopped.

Danny was content, and he closed his eyes and once more fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sam had heard someone sobbing. She had looked wildly around, but no one was there. It almost sounded like a sob of a small child.

"H-hello?" She asked. The world seemed to spin to a stop as she stood up and wandered cautiously to the mouth of the cave. Sam peered outside in the pouring rain. The sobbing continued to grow louder. She looked intently outside, and didn't notice Danny's cocoon beginning to glow a bright blue. An angelic essence shaped like a butterfly flew out of the cocoon and whooshed past Sam's face. Sam turned her head quickly to try to figure out what just passed her, but the sobbing ceased. Sam sighed in relief, but chills still ran down her spine.

Who was that? No one else was supposed to be inside her mind. Sam wanted to find out who it was, but she didn't want to get soaked again. She sighed and tried to make herself comfortable on the uncomfortable cave floor. She turned towards Danny's cocoon. It had stopped glowing. Sam shut her eyes and let out a long sigh.

She didn't even notice the angelic butterfly essence return back into the cocoon.

**Thanks for the kind reviews! *hugs* Next update will be tomorrow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DP!**

It started out as a snicker. It grew into a chuckle, and them into a snort, and finally into a very "evil" laugh. Vlad chuckled as he listened to the angel's essence guiding him to Daniel. The essence was so sweet and kind, but it had a small amount of fear lacing her voice.

'_G..go past the haunting forest, and find the cave of the lost lovers. You'll find the couple laying asleep in there_.' directed the angelic essence softly. Vlad's face became slightly red.

"Sleeping separately, correct?" he asked, to avoid any bad mental images coming to his mind.

'_Of course. They lay fast asleep. The boy is in a troubled sleep deep inside his cocoon-'_

Vlad's eyes widened. Wait... Cocoon?

"Cocoon?" he asked her. "What cocoon?"

The angelic essence captured inside the device let out a little sigh.

_'Master, are you really that ignorant to matters around you? The boy has reached the point of insanity. The cocoon is protecting Daniel from injury while he is going through his metamorphosis.' she_ explained. Vlad pushed back a tree branch as he entered the haunted forest. To his dismay it was raining heavily the moment he stepped into the barren wasteland.

"Butter biscuits!" he cursed to himself. He hated the rain, no matter where he was. A small mew reminded Vlad once more of the tiny kitten he held near his chest. RJJ was getting soaked, poor little thing. Vlad's eyes softened, and he tried to cover RJJ up with his hand to protect him from the pouring rain.

The word 'metamorphosis' finally clicked in Vlad's mind a second later. He gasped in shock and almost forget how to fly for a moment. If Daniel was in metamorphosis, that must mean that he was becoming an angel. Well, after his sixteen long years of insanity.

Vlad could use an angel as an apprentice.

He let out a smirk. He would benefit from this a lot more then he expected. He now knew that Daniel had already went insane, therefore that part of the job was already done. Then there was the fact that Daniel was going to become an angel. Angels were rare, extremely rare, because halflings were rare as well. Lang would probably be his ally now because he would bring back Samantha to him.

The snicker to evil-laugh returned again, and Vlad flew faster through the pouring rain.

**Sorry that its short. I've been working all day on commissions and homework and I didn't really feel like typing much. Thanks for the reviews, and next update will be Monday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DP! **

"Clockwork? You okay?" It was Ryan's voice. Clockwork spun around, awakening from his flashback. The rain had finally stopped pouring, and the two stood there soaked to the bone.

"Uh, yea... I'm fine." He stated. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Clockwork finally coughed. If he did have feet instead of a wispy tail, they would be shifting back and forth in discomfort. Ryan looked everywhere but Clockwork, and instead decided to focus on a clock swinging back and forth on a chain from Clockwork's belt.

"..so where did you get that clock?" asked Ryan, finally breaking the silence. Clockwork suppressed a chuckle. He had clocks all over his clothing.

"Which one? The ones on my gloves, the one in my ches-"

"The one swinging from the chain." he stated. Clockwork's mood shifted to bittersweet at the mention of that certain watch.

"Oh. That was Samantha's watch that I had gotten engraved for her when she was a child. It grew too small, so I attached it to a chain," he explained. A hidden story danced behind his voice, but he decided to keep it to himself. "...Ryan, do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

There it was. The broken Clockwork hidden deep inside the gears and ticking clocks. Ryan looked at the elder ghost.

"Clockwork, she will. She's your daughter, biologically related or not. Even if she is the so called betrayer, that's not your faul-"

Clockwork interrupted him.

"I had the scar. The angel told me either I or a loved one would be a betrayer." Clockwork said, thinking of the angel who had remarked on his lightening shaped scar. Ryan looked at him in utter confusion.

"Huh? What angel?" he asked. Clockwork realized that Ryan had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, just an angel I had met in the past..." He commented. Ryan looked extremely thoughtful for a moment.

"Clockwork? Can humans be angels?" He asked. Clockwork was taken aback from that question. He pondered it for a moment. Could angels be derived from human souls?

"Out of curiously, why do you ask?" he questioned. Ryan shuffled a few wet leaves.

"Maybe Melody could have become an angel." said Ryan softly. He looked off into the distance. After they found Sam and Daniel, maybe they could find Melody too.

Angel or not.

**I'm sorry my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'm not as focused around this time of year, and I have...other things on my mind. Thanks for the reviews! Next update will be tomorrow. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own DP!**

Noises.

The noises were everywhere. Sweat dripped down her pale angelic face. Her eyes were closed tightly, in fear that the ghost who called itself Lang would return and plague her with more vivid nightmares of her and Ryan. She flinched as she rolled over on her side. She didn't want her wing to get anymore damaged than it already was.

_"Darling, I'm home." _

Her eyes opened in absolute terror. The monster was back, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was bound in chains, but only on her wrists and her wings were clipped. She couldn't use the wings she had grown to love so well to fly away to her freedom and find Ryan.

"What's the matter?" asked Lang to the horrified angel. It floated over to her and caressed the side of her face. "Not happy to see me?"

The angel shook her head angrily, and refused to meet her gaze to this terror. Lang let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. You'll soon have...company..." whispered Lang in her ear. The angel scooted farther away from it and turned her back to it. It only smiled more and trailed its finger along her feathers. It sent shivers down her spine, and she moved that away as well. She remained silent, not wanting to respond to the monstrous terror in front of her.

"You don't want to know who's your company? Well, I'll delve into the details since you don't want to," said Lang. It licked its chops. "Her name is Samantha, lover of another developing angel, and she will be a perfect side dish for your beautifully deliciously longing for Ryan."

The angel's cheeks burned in embarrassment. She looked down at the ground: needless to say, she did have a burning longing for Ryan. Even if she was technically dead on earth, she was sure as heck alive in heaven. Well, she was in heaven when she first died. Some angels sold her off to a bounty hunter in the ghost zone, and she eventually ended up under ownership of this... Ghost.

Needless to say, it was much better than what her previous 'owners' had been like. Lang, though needless to say creepy among all standards, didn't abuse her, and actually took decent care of her. Unlike ghosts, angels actually need sleep. It provided her with a bed so she could rest up.

"Darling, Samantha will be a companion for yo-"

"STOP CALLING ME DARLING!" she shouted, not willing to keep the silence any longer. A tear fell down her face.

"My name is Melody. I am not your darling in any way, shape, or form. And I will escape this. Some way. Some how."

**Dun dun dun. Next update Thursday. Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own DP. **

The rain had finally stopped. Vlad let out a sigh of relief. He simply turned intangible to let the rain that absorbed into his clothing to dry off, and the water flew right through him. The tiny kitten in his arms did the same- only being slightly more adorable in the process.

'_Master, you need to fly a few hundred meters before you arrive to the sleeping human and the angel,'_ instructed the angelic essence. Vlad smiled in triumph. Only a few hundred more meters before he reached his prize.

Vlad's thoughts were racing as he thought about how useful having an angel to be. Sure, he could easily sell both Daniel and his cocoon on the ghost's black market... But what was the fun in that? Vlad was already stinking rich, it's not like he needed any more money. Also, with his and Daniel's personal history- being archenemies and all- to sell him would be brute and cold.

Training Daniel... Now that's an option Vlad wanted to consider. Once angels were done with their metamorphosis, they were completely innocent. Pure. Their minds only had the good memories from the past, and all their wrongdoings and hurt was wiped clean. The newborn angel could be easily manipulated at that point. If the cocoon ended up in the nice part of the ghost zone, the angel would grow up to be angelic and pure. If the cocoon ended up in a terrible part of the ghost zone with bad influences...

The angel would become the darkest force known to the ghost zone. It would turn demonic, evil, and the only person it would ever obey would be the first person or ghost it laid eyes on and called 'Master.' Environments, whether good or bad, have auras. The angel hidden inside the cocoon can sense whether the aura in an area is good or bad just before it hatches. That way, it can began its final transformation, whether demonic angel or pure.

Vlad couldn't really picture Daniel becoming a demon though. But if it did happen, and if Daniel did serve him, that could work as well.

'_Master! Stop daydreaming! You're about to run into the cav-'_ the angelic essence tried to warn Vlad, but it was too late. Due to Vlad's ignorance, he completely ignored were he was going. He slammed into the cave's is, and RJJ turned invisible in the nick of time.

"OH BUTTER BISCUTS!" cursed Vlad loudly before cussing up a storm.

* * *

Sam's eyes shot open. Someone was shouting outside of the cave. A bead of sweat rolled down her pale face.

"Danny, we have to get out of here, now," she whispered to the sleeping cocoon. Without another word she grabbed the cocoon and ran.

* * *

Vlad shut his eyes to try to calm himself down. He took a deep breath.

"Get a hold of yourself! Just go in, kidnap Samantha and Daniel, and you'll be fine-" he said to himself, before being interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.

His eyes flung open. Before him stood Samantha and the cocoon. She looked very shocked.

"V-Vlad? What the heck are you doing in my mind?"

**You guys are lucky I love you so much. I wrote this chapter during my valleyfair field trip, and typed it up when I so wanted to be in bed sleeping. Leave a review and next update tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DP! **

"...they were supposed to be sleeping," Vlad muttered angrily to himself. He

coughed and looked at her.

"Well, I came to congratulate Daniel's transformation! Angels are very rare, you know," he said with the most serious face he could muster. Sam just batted her eyelashes and gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Just tell me the truth, _Vladmir_," she spit. The way she said his name was like poison being inhaled and slowly dying. Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but RJJ chose that moment to turn tangible again. His eyes dilated in absolute happiness as he saw his owner in front of his eyes.

"MEOW!" he cried happily as he flew over to Samantha. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she caught him in her arms.

"And what the heck are you doing with my kitten?!" she demanded angrily.

A bead of sweat rolled down Vlad's face. The kitten begin to purr happily, knowing that his owner would keep him safe.

"He was the scandal that snuck into my kitchen and stole Maddie's food!" he protested. Sam had began to snuggle the adorable little kitty by giving it Eskimo kisses. She looked up and glared at Vlad.

"Sure. Of course he did," she said flatly. She obviously didn't believe him. Vlad shrank back.

"It's the truth!" he said for once truthfully. He shook back the thoughts of dismay and focused on his main goal- kidnapping her.

He noted that neither Clockwork nor Ryan were with her. He cursed at his rotten luck, but then a devious smile came across his face. Something had broken the group up. But what?

"Samantha, where did Clockwork and Ryan go?" he asked sweetly. The look of sadness that came to her face was priceless in Vlad's eyes. She looked away and snuggled RJJ even tighter.

"Th-they're getting firewood!" she lied quickly. Vlad suppressed a chuckle.

"Liar. They left you, didn't they? They realized what a weakling you are, and how you were probably better left off with the defenseless Daniel, all wrapped up in his cocoon. Because you're _worthless_ to them, Samantha. _Worthless_," he taunted. His taunts had gone a bit too far, however. Samantha froze, as still as a statue.

She didn't want to be considered worthless.

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Next update is tomorrow~ Leave a review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DP! **

"I am not worthless," she growled. The skies began to crackle, and it looked like it was about to rain again. Sam blew back a loose strand of hair as she stepped menacingly towards Vlad. Her eyes sparkled with a fury that Vlad had never seen in her before.

"I am anything but worthless," she whispered angrily. The skies let out a new batch of rain, and Sam's hair slowly became plastered to her face. Vlad smirked at Sam's retort.

"You sure about that, Samantha? Clockwork and Ryan abandoned you, and you only have Daniel. He can't even help you. Stuck in that little cocoon for sixteen years now, I believe? You can never be good enough to hide him for sixteen long years from anyone. Face it Samantha. You. Are. Worthless. To. Everyone," he said to her face. Samantha was starting to shiver in the rain in anger and frigidness. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, before shooting open her eyes and making a split second decision. She kept direct contact with Vlad as she crouched down.

"Vlad, why would you assume they left me?" she said bitterly. Her fingers worked quickly as she grabbed a few hundred strands of the cocoon shell and began to wrap them around herself like a backpack. Vlad didn't notice her nimble fingers working because his eyes were locked with hers.

"Because you're about on the verge of tears, and you look alone. Desperate. No where to run." he pointed out. Sam plastered on a wide smile, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ha! I left those two behind. They only kept me from completing my journey," she lied with a voice sweet as sugar. It had a venomous tone to it as well. Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Finally learning how to manipulate the game of life? Bravo. I never expected you, of all people, to realize that. Perhaps you could become my apprentice instead of me kidnapping me.." He mused to himself. Sam's eyes widened. Kidnapping her?

Vlad's eyes widened as well. Did he just say that out loud...?

"...kidnap me..." started out Sam slowly. She glared in fury at him. "YOU WERE GOING TO _KIDNAP ME_?!"

A bead of sweat dripped down Vlad's face.

"...butter biscuits!" he swore.

Sam finished tying the strands of the cocoon around her securely and suddenly leaped up. With a shout she kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran away quickly. Vlad collapsed in utter pain and agony. He let out a high note and quivered in pain. RJJ mewed and before joining his owner in running away he went over to Vlad and rubbed his face against his. A pained smile crossed over Vlad's face before he fell to unconsciousness.

"RJJ! Hurry!" shouted Sam. RJJ purred and flew after her, leaving Vlad behind.

**hehehe. Next update will be Monday. Leave a review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own DP. **

"Lang, why won't you let me go?" whimpered Melody hoarsely. She had leaned delicately against the wall while she was sitting on her bed. Lang looked up from it's work.

"Because of your beauty, and your company. I would be so lonely without your presence..." it purred. Melody tried not to gag at the ghost's subtle flirting with her, and looked instead down at her clipped wings. She winced as she remembered her first 'owner' who clipped them so she couldn't fly away. When Lang first purchased her, it said it could heal her wings- for a price. Her eyes had glimmered in excitement. She had asked it what that price would be. Lang had smirked and whispered something huskily in her ears. Her face had turned several shades of red, and she held herself protectively.

It wasn't worth getting her wings healed.

So as she sat fingering her clipped wings, she wondered why she never told Ryan the truth about her double life. She didn't want him to freak out at the fact that she was a halfling- half ghost, half human. So Melody kept silent about it. Her death echoed in her mind as she recalled the look of absolute horror on Ryan's face. He had tried to save her- he honestly had. But the shadowed hand pulled her under the flames, along with a shock that disabled her ghost powers. She couldn't escape, couldn't transform, and slowly choked to death from the flames.

"Melody, darling? Are you okay?" asked Lang worriedly. Melody looked up and wondered why it was asking that. Lang flew over and brushed some of the tears falling down her face away. Melody blinked. She didn't realize that she was crying, let alone in front of this...monster. She swatted his hand away and brushed away her tears herself.

"I'm fine. And I'm not your darling," she growled. She scooted away and faced the wall now. Melody rested her head on the cool surface, and she began to sob. The memories hurt. The memories hurt so much. She had been taken out of her cocoon barely after her wings were formed. She wasn't pure, but she wasn't demonic either. But her human memories were still intact. Which meant that she still felt pain, still felt anguish, but she still had her angel wings. Melody had loved to fly. Someday, when she escaped, she would find a way to fly again, and wait for Ryan to become a ghost. It was a sadistic thought, but that was the only way she could see him again.

Angels weren't permitted inside the human world unless they were messengers of the creator, or had special permission. Otherwise the human world would be flooded by angels seeing their loved ones, and that would cause a distortion in time. The humans would go stir crazy, and that would most likely end the human race. So the only way the humans could reunite with them was to become a ghost at their deaths.

Melody finally looked up at Lang, who honestly had a concerned face plastered on it's head.

"I'm fine..." she whispered quietly, before hiding her tears behind her giant wings. "I'm fine."

She was lying to both herself and Lang.

**Thanks for the reviews! Next update is tomorrow~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DP! **

"So Clockwork... The plan is to find Samantha, ask for forgiveness, and then we can find melody?" Restated Ryan for what felt like the hundredth time within the last hour or so. Clockwork nodded as he flew slowly next to Ryan. He hated the fact that Ryan couldn't fly so they could go faster. Clockwork was at the point of scooping the dang boy up so they could find Sammy sooner and beg for her forgiveness.

"Darn it! Can I just scoop you up so we can find her faster?" growled Clockwork, his temper beginning to snap slightly. Ryan gave a bewildered look to the elder ghost.

"I-I'm... Afraid of heights..." he admitted sheepishly. Clockwork suppressed a groan and tried to resist the urge to leave him there and find his daughter himself.

A muttering female voice caught both of the males' attention. It was loud, and the female sounded out of breath. Clockwork's heart nearly stopped. Could that be Sam?

"Don't get your hopes up, Clockwork. It could be a random girl... In the middle of sam's mind...who's lost...?" said Ryan slowly. Clockwork shook his head.

"Highly improbable," said Clockwork. He began to ponder that for a moment. Ryan shuffled his feet towards an open clearing in the woods. Clockwork opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly saw Sam running towards Ryan unknowingly at high speeds.

"RYAN! Watch o-" tried to warn Clockwork, but it was too late. Sam toppled onto Ryan, pinning him to the ground. Sam looked into his bewildered eyes for a moment. Of course, then she promptly shoved herself off of him and stood up.

"Clockwork, Ryan, were you following me?" she panted angrily. Her chest was heaving from running away from Vlad. Clockwork shook his head.

"I wish we had thought of that idea sooner. But we were trying to find you so we could forg..."

Sam blinked wearily at Clockwork. His voice faded away along with all the other noises. She was tired... so tired...

She collapsed promptly to the ground, and Clockwork gaped in horror.

"Samantha!" he cried. Ryan looked at the scene in amazement.

"So much for begging for forgiveness..." He muttered as he helped get the cocoon off of Samantha's back.

**I always love reading your reviews. :) It really brightens my day. Next update Thursday people! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DP! **

Vlad woke up with a throbbing headache and a bruised ego. He growled at his ignorance. He should've just kidnapped Samantha regardless instead of letting her get away! He tried to stand up, but squeaked in pain.

"Dang you Samantha... Angel! Thing!" he cried out to the angelic essence in the device on his wrist.

_My name is Sami, not thing_, humphed the angelic essence. Vlad blinked in surprise. Odd coincidence, having the angelic essence sound like Sam's name as well.

"Sami? Well, Sami! Tell me where Samantha and Daniel disappeared off too!" he commanded. Sami sighed.

_The young couple vanished off with their companions. They're unknowingly coming back to this exact spot to seek shelter for a storm that will begin in moments,_ she explained. Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but it suddenly began to downpour. Again.

"Is Samantha's mind really this dark and depressing all the time?" he muttered in annoyance. To Sami he spoke, "Should I hide in the cave?"

_Master... Sometimes you're a complete idiot. _

He frowned at that statement, but limped his way into the cave and sat down.

* * *

Clockwork cursed at their rotten luck. It had began to rain again.

"We need to find shelter. Quickly," he instructed Ryan. Ryan finally got the cocoon off of Samantha and held it out.

"How is this supposed to work? This thing is heavy!" he grunted. Clockwork smiled in slight amusement, but just chuckled.

"I'll bring that, and you can carry Samantha," he said. Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at the unconscious Samantha.

"E-eh? Daniel would get so ticked if he found out I was carrying his girl!" he protested. Clockwork smirked.

"Then we just won't let them know, now will we? Come on, we have to get them to shelter," said Clockwork mischievously. Ryan gulped and silently scooped up Samantha in his arms. Her skin was as soft as silk, and her hair was slowly getting plastered to her face. He hesitantly brushed back a strand of her hair and admired her beauty.

Ryan swallowed as he thought how Melody was even more beautiful.

"Okay, so find shelter, and then after Samantha forgives you can we please find Melody?" he asked impatiently. Clockwork gave him a glance.

"You really love Melody, don't you?" he asked softly.

That question hit Ryan like a pound of bricks.

**Next update tomorrow! Leave a review please! ^,^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own DP! **

"I love her. With all my heart. Melody was my everything, Clockwork. Why would you even ask me that?" growled Ryan angrily. Clockwork smiled and shrugged.

"Because I wanted to see how loyal you were to the one you loved most. Even though you hold a very beautiful girl in your arms, you love another," explained Clockwork with a smirk. Ryan blinked and looked down at Sam and nodded.

"...every once in a while, can you have a conversation that isn't deep and has a meaning?" asked Ryan seriously. Clockwork chuckled and shook his head.

"What would be the fun in that, Ryan? I- is that a cave ahead?" He asked suddenly. The cave Vlad had entered minutes earlier loomed in front of them, appearing to be a great place to take shelter from the storm. The two males smiled at each other before rushing to the cave. Once inside the cave, Clockwork frowned.

"I sense another ghost in here..." he muttered. Ryan frowned as well, but only for a different reason.

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously. Clockwork gave him a incredulous look.

"I'm a ghost. Ghosts have ghost sense to sense other ghosts. Comprende?" he explained very slowly, almost like he was explaining it to a small child. Ryan growled.

"I'm not an idiot. I was just asking." he said as he set down Sam gently. "But can you tell who the ghost is?"

Clockwork shook his head as he answered, "That, my friend, I can not to tell you. I have no clue in the slightest who this ghost is. But whoever the ghost is, it has to be smart and cunning to even get into Samantha's mind in the first place. Getting inside someone's head isn't a walk in the park, you know."

Ryan's eyes widened in horror as he recalled one ghost that specifically followed him into Samantha's mind. The ghost that he was supposed to be obeying, but kinda betrayed.

"Oh crud..." he muttered out loud. Clockwork raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. Ryan shook his head.

"I know who it is... He followed us here, to track me down. Vlad..." he said softly.

"You called?" said a very familiar voice. Vlad turned tangible with a pained look on his face. He was sitting on the ground, lying against the cave's wall. He didn't even bother to try to stand up, because he knew how much pain that would cause him.

"Vlad. I should have known," humphed Clockwork. Vlad smiled evilly.

"Did you miss me?" he asked sarcastically.

**Thanks for the reviews! So this weekend, I can't update at all since cousins are coming over. Next update will be Monday hopefully! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Memorial Day. This day, so many of you are remembering the ones who lost their lives in wars to save yours today. Take a moment, a tiny moment, and remember the ones who passed away for you. **

**God bless America. **

**I don't own DP. **

He could sense another angelic essence somewhere nearby. In the dark abyss, Danny opened his eyes with a hope he hadn't felt in a long time. The essence seemed sweet and caring. Too bad he would have to wait another sixteen long years to see it.

_Danny..._

Danny's eyes widened. Was that the essence he had sensed only moments ago?

_Danny_. the voice said with certainty. Danny let out a tiny smile. It was.

_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sami, and I am being held captured against my will in this infernal invention created by the ghost of the name Technus. The master of this device currently is Vlad Masters, and he's using me to find you and Sam._

Danny cocked his eyebrow. Sammy? Sam was an angel?

He heard the angelic essence chuckle slightly, almost as if she could her his thoughts.

_She was supposed to be. But on her birthday, when her true essence was supposed to be revealed, something went terribly, terribly wrong. Danny, I was her angelic essence, what she was supposed to become. Clockwork assumed the stage her ghost essence was at was only enough to sustain her being a halfling, hence forth allowing her to keep her human emotions. But what he didn't expect was that- me- would develop into an angelic essence while she was still growing up. I'm supposed to be Sam at this moment, with her memories, her love, her everything. But Technus somehow got into her mind and took me out, and placed me inside this contraption that's now on Vlad's wrist. I can escape. The idiot made a button on the outer rim on this device that allows me to transfer to any human or ghostly being. Which means... Somehow, if either Ryan or Clockwork discovers it and transfers me to Sam, her transformation will be complete. Of course, it means instantly she'll become an angel, since she hasn't technically died yet. The side effects could be serious, and Sam could have a mental breakdown. Or she could become pure in an instant and wait lovingly for your return, _explained Sami.

The painful words stung Danny. He flinched after every hateful thing Sami said. He was an angel, he was supposed to becoming void of hate and everything bad. But he was still human enough to accept the facts as true and real.

"S-Sammy..." he whispered weakly. "S...so technically you are Sammy?"

_Yes._

"Then... Sammy... I love you. Hang on... Hang on for sixteen more years..." he whispered weakly before passing out into unconsciousness once more.

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Next update will be tomorrow. :) Have a great day! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own DP! **

"I've missed you with all my heart," said Clockwork very, very sarcastically. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Vlad cracked a grin.

"Oh, you know, seeking shelter from a storm. Just like you are," he laughed. Clockwork frowned.

"Seriously, why are you here? Have you been following us this entire time? State your purpose for intruding on my daughter's mind," Clockwork growled. Vlad let out a snicker as his gaze fell upon the unconscious Sam, still in Ryan's arms.

"Daughter? The betrayer?" Vlad mocked. Clockwork's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded. In the background, Ryan silently- and carefully- sat down with Sam, making sure her head didn't smash against the cave floor. He looked at Danny's cocoon, and noticed how Clockwork wasn't really keeping a close eye on it. It swung wildly around on his back. He heard Vlad and Clockwork banter back and forth, and the cocoon looked like it was about to fly off.

"CLOCKWORK!" shouted Ryan. "The cocoon! It's about to fly o-"

Clockwork turned quickly to glare at him, but when he turned to glare...

The cocoon flung off his back and into the air. The look of horror was shared on Vlad's, Clockwork's, and Ryan's faces. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as the cocoon landed hard on the cave floor and cracked.

An ear-piercing scream followed after.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Light shattered the darkness, and Daniel sheltered his eyes from the blinding light.

_Danny, the cocoon...it broke. You won't be able to finish your transformation unless-_

"UNLESS WHAT?" shouted Danny in utter pain. Everything was hurting... So, so badly...

_Unless... You will survive, but you will be in a coma until another angel kisses you to awaken you from it._

"Like you..." he said slowly in realization.

_Like Samantha, as soon as I become her._

That was the last thing he heard before stumbling out of the cocoon and collapsing on the ground.

* * *

The three males looked at each other in horror. Danny lay on the ground with beautiful, beautiful wings. A light shone around him, and he lay in a fetal position. But something was wrong.

"Daniel..." whispered Clockwork in terror. He flew over and examined the ghost boy who was now an angel. "No, no, no..it's too soon, he can't be dead, he can't be, he can't be..."

His eyes widened a bit with hope as he recalled something.

"An angel's kiss. Ryan, an angel's kiss can save him!"

**Hehehe. I feel so evil right now. ;) Next update will be Thursday! Leave a review please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own DP! **

Ryan looked at Clockwork like he was slightly insane.

"What are you blabbering on about?" he questioned. Clockwork laughed in a slightly demonic tone.

"W-we just need to find an angel!" he exclaimed, "an angel that can kiss Daniel!"

A hearty laugh came from Vlad's general direction.

"A-an angel's kiss? Where are you supposed to find an angel? They hate us, remember?" chuckled Vlad. Clockwork smirked.

"I have my ways. And remember, I can travel back in time. Before the angels were at war with us," reminded Clockwork.

A pair of violet eyes groggily blinked open in Ryan's lap. She looked up, and moments later Sam let out a gasp. Her face turned bright red. She tried to stand up, but she was too weak and fell back into his lap.

"W-what the heck? Why are you holding me? Where are we?" demanded Sam. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was in the cave that she had ran from only hours earlier. She turned over and saw Vlad sitting on the ground. She growled.

"AND WHY IS VLAD HERE?" she shouted. The three males looked at each other, and then at Sam.

"You're in Ryan's lap because he carried you here to seek shelter from the storm, why Vlad's here I have no clue... And don't look at the broken cocoon," explained Clockwork. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Broken cocoon...?" She looked around and gasped as she saw Danny sprawled in a fetal position. "...DANNY!" With all her strength she scrambled over to Danny and stroked his angel wings softly.

"Danny...did he...d-di..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. Her violet eyes watered, hoping that he didn't perish. Clockwork shook his head.

"He isn't dead. He's just in a coma until an angel kisses him," he explained.

Her eyes widened dramatically.

"...wait...WHAT?"

* * *

"Lang, why are you pacing? Something wrong?" taunted Melody. Lang glared at her, and then resumed it's pacing.

"Vlad was supposed to get my prize by now. He told me within twenty four hours he would bring Samantha to me, but he lied. Come. We're going to hunt them down," Lang growled. Melody's eyes widened in fear.

"W-what? Why me?" she whimpered. She stroked her wings fearfully. She couldn't fly, so how was she supposed to travel? Lang watched her stroke her wing and smirked.

"Remember, I can fix your wings... For a price. Just a single kiss," it purred. "You could fly again."

Melody's face grew warm, and she looked down. As much as she hated to admit it, she believed the ghost. She wanted to fly again so badly...

She shivered. Maybe she wouldn't remember kissing this foul beast...

Lang purred as she placed her lips on his.

**Thanks for the reviews! Next update shall be tomorrow! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own DP! **

She hated to admit it...

But Lang was a great kisser.

It snaked it's tongue into her mouth, and she gasped for air. Lang whispered into her lips, "It takes two minutes to heal your wings. Lip contact is necessary to complete the healing."

Her face turned a vehement red, but she could feel the clippings of her wings slowly melt away. She groaned.

The next two minutes felt like forever, and Melody let out an involuntary moan once or twice. Lang cracked a wicked grin, but finally released her and pulled a strand of her behind her ear. She shoved his hand, and immediately looked at her wings. They were completely healed... Not a scratch. She spread them out in their elegance. The light reflected off her perfect wings, and she let out an excited squeal. Melody began to flap them, and she flew up. A wide grin spilt her face.

"LANG! LANG! I CAN FLY AGA-" She started out excitedly, but her smile disappeared as she saw the grinning Lang.

"Am I really that good of a kisser?" it teased huskily. She growled and crossed her arms.

"It got my wings back. Let's leave it at that. I suppose I have to go help you hunt down Vladmir now..." she said softly. Lang raised it's eyebrows in surprise.

"I honestly thought you would have left by now. Huh. I guess you really do love me, don't you?" it purred. Eyes furrowed, she promptly smacked Lang on the head.

* * *

"An angel... Has to kiss him?" she repeated in disbelief. Clockwork shrugged.

"According to legend. That's what's supposed to cure the coma and complete his transformation instantly," stated Clockwork. Sam frowned at the idea of someone else kissing her precious darling.

"Is there any other way?" she asked. Clockwork shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan beat him to it.

"Clockwork, didn't you say earlier than humans could become ghosts?" pointed out Ryan. Vlad smirked at that absurd comment.

"Impossible. Humans can't become angels."

_Unless I happen to be the angelic essence that she was supposed to become,_ said Sami quietly. Vlad's eyes opened wide.

"That's impossible!" he shouted at Sami. Ryan, Sam, and Clockwork looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Vlad was shouting...at himself? They couldn't see or hear Sami.

_It's very possible. In fact, if you push that button on the bottom of this device, I'll show you_, explained Sami. Vlad scoffed at the idea. Regardless, curiousty killed the cat.

He pushed the button.

**Heheh, I'll be mean and leave you hanging. Next update is tomorrow, and thanks for the reviews! I love reading your reactions.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own DP! **

A strong light blinded the room. When Vlad pushed the button, Sami was released from her prison. She was curled up in a fetal position, hovering in midair, before furling out her wings and stretching. Clockwork and Ryan stared in shock. Sami looked like... Well... Sam. Expect Sami was glowing and had beautiful dark wings. Clockwork looked at Sami, and then at Sam. He gasped as he realized Sam was underneath some sort of trance.

* * *

"Come, Melody. Want to teleport with me to Samantha's mind to save us this trouble?" purred Lang. Melody groaned, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Teleport? Won't that-"

Before she could even get the last word out, both she and Lang were now standing in Samantha's mind. In this case, in the pouring rain. Melody's wings grew heavy quickly with the rain pouring down on them. She began to chatter. Chills ran down her spine and she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Lang wrapped its arms around her and turned her intangible. The rain whooshed right through her.

"How did you teleport?" questioned Melody out of curiousty. Lang grinned.

"It's one of my ghost powers. Now, if I can concentrate hard enough, I can catch the scent of Samantha's lust and we can follow that to wherever she's located." explained Lang. Melody made a face of disgust, but regardless she waited as Lang closed it's eyes in concentration.

* * *

Vlad, by this point, had turned a ghostly pale as he stared at the angel.

"B-but that's impossible! Illogical! I-"

"You've always been a front loop, haven't you Vladmir? Thank you for releasing me. Now... Clockwork. You assumed Samantha's transformation would allow her to be a halfling, correct?" asked Sami. Clockwork could only nod in wonder. Sami let out a smirk and floated over to the transfixed Sam. She stroked the hair out of her face.

"She's supposed to be me. Lang stole me from her mind and trapped me in the device that he gave to Vladmir. Since Vladmir released me, I can now transform Samantha into the angel she was supposed to become. And she can forever be with Daniel now." she whispered happily.

* * *

"Aha. Found it," laughed Lang. Open its eyes it teleported to the cave. What it saw shocked Lang. Sami was released. She was about to began the transformation! It turned visible along with Melody and was about to yell at Sami. Everyone in the cave stared at them.

Ryan especially. His eyes widened in disbelief and happiness. He couldn't form words, and he just gaped at Melody.

"M-me-melody...? You... You...your alive..." he stuttered. A single tear fell down Melody's face in joy. She leapt to capture him in a hug, but Lang grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Sami. How did you escape?" Lang growled.

**^,^ next update Monday. Leave a review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own DP! **

"What? Surprised to see me?" chuckled Sami. "You're too late. Samantha is in the trance, and all I need to do is go into her soul and complete the transformation."

Lang's eyes widened as it realized that she was right. The situation was looking very dire for Lang. Melody was trying to get out of it's grasp to hug Ryan.

"Let me go Lang!' she shouted. Lang kept his grip on Melody and looked around desperately for a solution for this problem. It's eyes landed on Clockwork's time staff.

It could turn back time and stop Sami from escaping.

Clockwork followed Lang's gaze in confusion, and gasped when he realized Lang's intention.

"Lang, if you dare think abo-"

The next moment paused time- literally. Lang let go of Melody's hand and flung towards the staff. Melody quickly flew over to Ryan and was about to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Clockwork reached out to try to stop Lang, and Vlad couldn't even get up.

Lang pushed the time staff down, and a giant glow filled the room.

* * *

Memories flashed through Danny's mind. His dark mind was suddenly bright again. Was he...dying? No. As he fully opened his eyes, he saw Sammy but with beautiful angel wings on her back. He let out a tired smile. She looked so gorgeous...

"Danny." whispered Samantha. She flew towards him, and Danny flew towards her as well. The two angels wrapped their pairs of wings around each other, creating a private little word. Danny's nose touched Sam's, and they both smiled.

"Danny...we don't have much time. This is the temporary memory vault as time turns forward. Lang accidentally pressed the button that pushed forward time... A bit too far, actually."

She gave him a gentle Eskimo kiss.

"I'm under a trance, and you're in a coma. We're the perfect couple, aren't we?" she joked. Danny had a love struck smile on his face as he brushed back a strand of her hair. Slowly he kissed her tenderly. She gasped in sudden pain and jerked back out of the kiss. Her wing was throbbing, and she clutched onto it in agony.

"W-well, time's up. Love you." she whispered before vanishing into thin air. The darkness returned to Danny's mind, and he let out a scream of horror.

"SAM!"

**Next update is tomorrow. :) Leave a review please! Thanks for your comments! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own DP! **

"Lang... What. Have. You. Done?" hissed Clockwork. When Lang hit down the button, they didn't go back in time. They went forward in time. A few months to be exact. They all stood in Clockwork's tower, and what lay before them surprised them all.

_Danny and Sam were snuggling on the couch, their wings entwined together. Clockwork was instructing the future Ryan on how to use a time staff, and Melody was watching amusedly from the door way. _

_"Can you not get this right?" chuckled the future Clockwork with a smile. Ryan stuck out his tongue immaturely. _

_"I can't help it when those two lovebirds over their keep making weird noises over there!" groaned Ryan. The two so named lovebirds-_

**(Pause. I'm doing an unnecessary author's note. I didn't even try to do that! They are literally love BIRDS! Cause they're angels and ASDFGHJKL I'm shutting up now continue reading!) **

_-promptly spread out their feathers and glared at Ryan. _

_"Ryan!" they laughed in unison. Ryan shrugged and chuckled. _

_"It's true. Ever since Sam turned into an angel and healed Danny, they keep making these weird-" He paused for a moment and then made his voice unnecessarily high and low. "Oh Danny!" he squealed. And then he made a deep macho voice. "Oh Sammy..." _

_He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and the two lovebirds resisted the urge to slap him. _

_"We don't sound like that!" exclaimed Danny while blushing furiously. Sam nodded in agreement._

_"You made my voice too high!" she teased. Danny looked at her in surprise, and it wasn't long before the three of them started to laugh. Melody chuckled along and grinned. _

_"Hey, can't me and Ryan be lovebirds too?" she giggled. Sam raised an eyebrow._

_"You want to be teased for the rest of your life with that nickname?" she asked semi-seriously. Melody paused for a moment, and then shook her head. _

_"Ha... No, not really. Well, excuse me lovebirds, I have to steal Ryan for a moment," she purred. Ryan flushed as she grabbed his hand and flew him off bridal style. Sam and Danny began to laugh and chatter by themselves, while Clockwork had a grin wide across his face. _

The group from the past, tired and hopeless, couldn't believe that their future really turned out that happy.

"Is... Is Sam an angel...?" whispered Clockwork in surprise. Sami rolled her eyes.

"Apparently I do get to complete my transformation. Told you so."

**GAH! Sorry about yesterday! I was distracted, busy, and couldn't update last night! So sneaking on this morning and updating is what I did! Next chapter update tomorrow and leave a review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't own DP! **

"W-where's me?" protested Lang. His eyes furrowed in fury as the future Melody made a slightly rude remark.

"You know... Whatever happened to that jerk Lang? It hasn't shown its sorry hide after Sam became an angel and beat it up an-" She began to snort before she could even finish the sentence. Sam and Danny joined in, but the future clockwork frowned at them.

"Children, be nice. Ever though Lang may not hear you, it doesn't mean that you have the right to scorn it behind it's back," pointed out Clockwork. The three teens sighed.

"But Lang was such a jerk! Besides, like you said, it can't hear us. What's the worse that could happen!"

The past Lang's eyes blazed in fury. It growled and stared at the dang angel that somehow got out of the device Technus created.

"Oh, I can show you the worse that could happen," it hissed. It looked around for something sharp, extremely sharp, and then promptly grabbed it. Without a word Lang turned around and stabbed the distracted Sami in the stomach. All eyes locked on the scene. Sami let out a loud yell of pain and collapsed to the ground, withering and thriving in panic.

"LANG! HOW COULD YOU-" shouted Clockwork, but realized Lang was eyeing his time staff rather deviously. Clockwork held the time staff closer to his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" He hissed.

Meanwhile, Melody and Ryan ran over to Sami, who was now curled up in a fetal position moaning in pain.

"I...it hurts..." whispered Sami weakly. Melody brushed the angel's wing to try to comfort her.

"Shhh... I-"

A loud scream from the future alerted the crew. Sam was suddenly curled up in a fetal position on the couch crying out in pain.

"Sammy! What's wrong?" asked Danny worriedly as he immediately held Sam in his arms. Sam tried to push him away, but she couldn't.

"I-it feels like I'm getting stabbed-" She said through gritted teeth. "But it feels like it happened in the past..."

"In the past...? What do you mean?" asked Danny softly. Sam growled in reply. She let out another loud cry of pain, and the two Sam's- one past, and one future- screamed at the same time.

**Long story short- I was distracted yesterday and couldn't concentrate. Thanks for the reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own DP! **

Within the mind of the angel, she only felt immense pain. Sami squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hoping the pain would go away.

Why had she been so stupid? She was so focused on the future she didn't see what was right in front of her.

Idiot, idiot! she cursed to herself. But she smiled wickedly. Lang didn't know about the abilities of angels. Angels could never die. They could get injured, heck they could even have their heads chopped off! But angels couldn't be mortally wounded because of their angelic essence. Sami let out a few quiet breaths, zoning out the noises of a worried Clockwork and Ryan.

_Breath in. _

Memories floated through her, memories of the past few days. It was terrible being a slave to Vlad, and he was such an idiot.

_Breath out. _

But she was about to become Samantha, complete the transformation.

_Breath in._

Lang was an idiot. Vlad was an idiot. Why had she ever put up with them, even for a spilt second?

_Breath out. _

The angelic essence had finally sensed the pain. A blinding light made her way through her core and immediately flocked to the injured area. Her breath caught in her throat. She had forgotten how much it stung to get healed by the essence. No wonder the future Sam was in pain.

_Breath in shakily. _

The essence went to work immediately, stabbing at the wound with invisible strands of healing. Sami let out an ear piercing scream. Gosh, this was embarrassing. She had to keep her composure.

_Let out another ear piercing scream. _

Sami winced. So much for keeping composure.

_Breath out and in quickly. _

The threads of healing suddenly tightened, and Sami bit down on her lip. It was almost over.

_Breath in. _

She let out another scream as the final thread was done. Her body felt utter bliss as soon as the procedure was over.

She let out a final breath, and finally opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her in shock.

"Wha...what?" she asked quietlLy.

**OH MY GOSH IM SORRY I THOUGHT I PUBLISHED THIS! Here, get two chapters today then! I'm so sorry!**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own DP!

Before she could even answer, a bright light flashed in front of their eyes and they saw no more of the future.

* * *

They all collapsed in a heap at Clockwork's tower. They were no longer in Samantha's mind, and neither was Samantha. Sami had disappeared as well. Clockwork's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no! Where could she have gone?" he shouted worriedly. To his even greater horror Danny had disappeared as well. Clockwork bit his lip.

"Oh no... This can't be good..." he muttered to himself. He looked around to make sure no one else had disappeared on him. Clockwork smiled a bit in relief as he realized no one else had vanished. He frowned. His gaze landed on Lang, who was looking anywhere but at Clockwork. He kinda wished Lang had disappeared as well.

"Lang, why? Just...why?" He raged at the genderless ghost. Lang yawned.

"You seriously expected me to play nice and not try to ruin things somehow? I'm the bad ghost here. YEESH. Of all people, I expected you to realize this first," complained Lang. Clockwork resisted the urge to strangle the ghost to pieces and instead let out a long sigh.

"Lang. Get out. NOW." he said rather calmly. Lang raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why? Because I'm right? Because I almost killed Sami?" it taunted. Clockwork growled but didn't respond momentarily. Ryan and melody at this point were just eagerly listening to the two ghosts bucket in a bit of surprise.

"Regardless of that point, I don't even know why I let you tag along! Now leave. Forever. Don't interfere with their lives or emotions again, got it?" threatened Clockwork. Lang simply shrugged and wrapped its arm around Clockwork's shoulder lazily.

"Or what?" it purred in Clockwork's ear. Clockwork's face only heated up slightly before he shoved Lang off of him.

"Or so help me I will make your life a living heck." he hissed quietly. Lang only snorted in response.

"Aw, how adorable. You trying to act all responsible... How would you manage to make my life terrible?" Lang laughed. Clockwork looked at his time staff and gave a devilish grin.

"I can turn back time. I can make it so you never existed," chuckled Clockwork. A dark shadow looked over the Time Master's face.

Lang swallowed back a sudden lump of fear at the back of his throat.

"You wouldn't," it whispered. Clockwork grinned.

"Try me."

**Thanks for the reviews! *hugs* Next update will be tommorow.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own DP. **

_Samantha_.

Within her drowsy consciousness, Sam immediately identified the source of the voice as pure.

Wh...what's going on_?_ she asked softly. Her own voice echoed in her mind, like raindrops during a storm.

_You are about to become pure, said the voice. Samantha-_

Now two voices melded together to become one. Sam recognized the other one immediately.

**_You are about to become an angel. _**

The synchronization was so eerily together it was scary. The tenor voice rang deep within her soul, while the angelic soprano voice rang high above the tenor's.

Danny! she cried out in a bit of joy. Danny didn't reply. He didn't know what was going on either. It felt like he was being directed without his will, like a puppet on a lonely string with no say of what he was doing.

Sam's eyes widened in shock as the words finally hit her.

She was about to become an angel.

Wh-why me? How? What... Why? she questioned feverishly. Sami resisted the urge to hold back a smile.

**_Because you were always destined to become one,_** Sami and Danny said in unison once more. **_Samantha, you were a betrayer to your own human life, not to anyone else. Lang was right in that aspect. But now, you shall betray your human body to become a pure, lovely angel. _**

Danny was shocked just as much as Sam in this matter. She wasn't going to be human anymore? He couldn't imagine his sweet innocent Sammy becoming anything less then human.

Sami's voice then echoed specially in his mind.

_Daniel_. _Once she becomes an angel, she can transform you into an angel through a special... Process_. He could hear the smirk on her voice, and he wondered what the special process was.

**Will she be the same?** he demanded Sami. She laughed a bit.

_Daniel, she'll be even better. _

**How do you know?** he questioned stubbornly.

_Because I am her. _

* * *

**Thank you for all your support. 3**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own DP.

_Samantha. _

Sam's heart hammered in her chest. She felt like something important was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She looked around in her fogged daze to see who was calling her.

H-hello? she called out. Who's there?

_It's you_, came the quiet yet solid reply. _Are you ready to become pure? _

**Pure**? Sam asked in confusion.

_I'm your angelic essence, Samantha. The person- or in this case, angel- you were destined to be. Currently you are under my trance so I can complete your transformation. Are you ready?_

Sam's violet eyes widened.

A-an angel? I thought I was supposed to become a ghost with a beating heart! she exclaimed. Sami blinked. A ghost with a beating heart...? Was that even possible?

_Yes, an angel_, she replied, her voice hiding her shock at such a stunning fact. _Now, are you ready? _

Sami was starting to lose patience with her human self. She was becoming more and more human each day she was separated from Samantha. Loosing patience was one of the side effects.

Will I be able to be with Danny? came the soft question. Sam wanted to be with Danny, no matter what. Because he was worth it. He was her world, her everything, and if she couldn't be with him nothing else would matter anymore.

_Once you become an angel, you'll heal Daniel by kissing him_, explained Sami. A light blush fluttered across Sam's cheeks. Gosh, she had missed the taste of his lips the last few days...

_Thinking about his taste, Samantha? The sooner you agree, the sooner it will be you can taste him again, _bribed Sami. She almost groaned at her human self. Yes, her human self was vulnerable and sometimes a bit clueless, but she could at least agree sooner.

_Are you ready? _

If I say yes, will I be able to be with Danny?

Sami hesitated for a small moment.

_Yes_.

Then I'm ready.

**So this story is coming to a close. Question for you- would you rather like short chapters or one massive chapter to close this baby up for good? Leave a review and as always, thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own DP!**

"I can turn back time, you know."

His voice was threatening, like thunder in the middle of a storm. Beads of sweat dripped down Lang's face. Clockwork really wouldn't do that to it, would he? Ryan looked at Clockwork as well. The fuming time master wouldn't do that, would he? Melody was the only one who wasn't looking at them at all. She was wondering where Vlad had went. He hadn't come with them when they traveled to the future, and he wasn't here at the tower at this moment either.

Where was he?

* * *

Dots of light speckled through Vlad Master's vision. He groaned in agony as he got up. Dang, Samantha had a kic-

"Meow!"

Vlad's eyes shot open. He wasn't in the cave anymore. A warm blanket was spread over him from head to toe, and his dear Maddie was on the side of the bed meowing.

"W-what? How?" he whispered in disbelief to himself. Maddie mewed again, and he looked down at the cat. The cat held a note in its mouth. Vlad painfully reached down and grabbed the note, making sure to give a kiss on the head to Maddie at the same time.

'_Dear Vladmir,_

_This is a letter from a person you probably consider an enemy, so I shall state no name. Instead I shall simply say you overstayed your welcome in my daughter's mind, so when that idiot Lang pressed the button to send us to the future I decided your time was up and sent you back home to bed with a note. Don't ever go near Samantha again, or I'll change your life. _

_Forever.' _

The note was signed with a fancy signature, and Vlad could only smirk in response.

"Clockwork. I should have known." He chuckled a bit before coughing. "Butter biscuits. It's going to take at least a day to recover from his blasted daughter's kick to th- MADDIE, DON'T YOU DARE JUMP INTO MY LA-"

His cat innocently jumped into his lap, and the sound of pain echoed through out the mansion.

* * *

Sam felt... Different. When she opened her eyes again she felt something pulsing on her back. She also felt happy. Happier than she had in a long time. Sam tried to get up, and pushed her bare palms into the ground. Something extended on her back, and she nearly let out a cry of freight. An unknown weight was placed on her back.

Rain drops began to fall, only they weren't exactly rain drops... More like petals. Petals of happiness and love showered from the heavens above. But some of the petals managed to create a puddle. Curious, Sam wandered over and looked at her reflection.

What she saw amazed her.

Her hair was no longer short and chopped, instead it was long and flowing. Her violet eyes now had specks of ice blue in them, and her outfit had completely transformed. But what shocked her the most were her wings.

They were elegant, long, and beautiful. They were black, black as the night sky in pure darkness, but they shone like light. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Sami had really turned her into an angel.

_And now I am part of you. _

Sami's voice echoed in her mind. Sam let out a small grin.

_Now go heal Danny. _

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about Danny! Petals showered from the sky(wherever the heck she was) as she stumbled towards Danny, almost in a drunken daze. His cocoon laid beside him, broken and shattered. Danny laid still as a rock.

"D-Danny..." whispered Sam sadly. Tears pricked at her face. Had he...

...died?

_He's not dead. Kiss him. _

The sudden realization made her shudder and blush. Cautiously she pulled back a strand of his hair. It was silky, smooth, and tender to touch. She brushed his soft lips and without another word leaned in to kiss them.

A sudden light formed around them, and she felt him kissing back.

"Sammy..." he whispered into her lips. The couple began to hover in the air against their will, and wings sprouted out of Danny's back. He delicately encased Sam with his wings, and he pressed up against her body.

"I love you."

The blinding light engulfed them, and they left the mysterious place raining with flower petals.

* * *

The couple reappeared at Clockwork's tower. Lang had just left seconds earlier on account of certain threats. Clockwork simply huffed and looked at Melody and Ryan, who were smiling eerily big for some strange reason.

"What?" he demanded. Ryan only smiled bigger at that.

"Turn around." he commanded simply. Clockwork sighed and turned around. He gasped at the sight that lay before him.

"S-Sammy..." he whispered. "Daniel..."

The two angels were snuggled tightly together in each other's wings. Clockwork wanted to hug his daughter a welcome back home, but he thought it would be better to let the two lovebirds have their moment. After all, he was her legal guardian. He had a say in what she did, and he approved of this little moment. Ryan tapped Melody on the shoulder and whispered in her ear something that made her blush profoundly. They giggled and Melody scooped him up bridal style and flew him outside of the tower. Clockwork simply moved rooms and watched from outside.

* * *

Inside of the wings, the two lovers looked at each other.

"You're an angel," stated Danny. He had a wide lopsided grin on his face.

"As are you," giggled Sam. Danny kissed her on her nose.

"My keeper's phantom is no more. We're both angels..." he pointed out softly. He had a bit of remorse to his voice, but it was a happy remorse.

"Your phantom's keeper is no more as well. I'm an angel too," said Sam quietly.

Their hands intertwined.

She was his phantom's keeper.

He was his keeper's phantom.

But at this moment...

They were each other's.

And that's what mattered the most.

**THE END! **

**THANK GOODNESS! IT'S OVER! :D This was the final chapter folks! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout the three stories I wrote. I never expected it to get this popular, and I thank all of you who reviewed, read, and loved these stories. **

***hugs* I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
